love is in music
by Middlechildsyndrome
Summary: Mori gets hurt and Haruhi thinks it is her fault, and instead of trying to tell her it is not her fault, mori admits his feelings towards Haruhi. i know that the tittle dose't fit the description but it will eventually. Mori and Haruhi.
1. Chapter 1 the accident part 1

_**Hey ok so I know I really should be righting chapter 7 on my other fanfic but, I don't think I will continue it I don't know. But I am dedicating this story to my friends Renee, Sammy, and Yatessssss. Renee is my sister (Not really.), Sammy is my daughter (Not really), and then Yatessssss is my new daughter, (Again not really). It was Renee and Sammy's birth day a couple of weeks ago and I forgot to post this. And well Yatessssss just wanted her name in this one so…you know what ever… Anyway I wanted to make a new story, one with to of my new favorite anime couple. HARUHI AND MORI! I just love them together, Tamaki and Haruhi are ok, but I really like Haruhi and Mori better. And this story is also dedicated to my older sister and her boy friend.**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ouran High school host club, but I don't so don't friken sue me! **_

**Chapter 1:**

**The accident. Part 1**

It all happened so fast… it took her a while to even comprehend to know what happened. And even after that, she was still very shocked about what happened. And this is what happened.

**(Flash back)**

Haruhi was in the host club, entertaining girls as usual. Trying to repay her dept. right now she was with a new group of girls, they were new to the school. Right now Haruhi was telling the story about how her mom died. And how she took over all of the house hold chores, this story always got her either new costumers or got more requests and she didn't really mined telling the story.

"O my god Haruhi I am so sorry." The first girl said with sorrow in her voice.

"How do you do all of those chores by your self?"

Haruhi took a sip of her tea and put on her charming smile that makes all of the girls have hearts in their eyes.

"Its really no big deal, I like to do them. And I love to cook for my father; it brings me joy when he likes what I cook… But I will never be able to cook as well as my mother."

The hearts in the girl's eyes turned even bigger. Right before the club was over the quiet one out of the three girls spoke up.

"Um…Haruhi do you mined if we request you again tomorrow?"

"I would really enjoy that a lot ladies."

And then the club was over, and all of the girls went home to enjoy their weekend. After they all went home, Haruhi went to pick up all of the tea sets and when to put them in the sink. And when she comes back, she is ambushed by Tamaki.

"O my darling daughter! You were just perfect today on how you won those girls over! You are just sooo amazing!"

And after that she was ambushed again, but this time by the twins. They helped Tamaki off of her, but then they grabbed onto her. And, dragged her to the dressing room. They shoved her in their with a new set of cloths.

"O Haruhi you have to try that on and show us! We made it for you!" Hikaru said.

"And if you don't we will lock you in their." Karu said.

Haruhi huffed she didn't have time for this, she had to go to the library across town and check out a book, go to the store and go shopping for bred, milk, fruit, and yogurt, and get home before her father to prepare dinner. So she was going to do this very quickly. She didn't even bother to look at the outfit, she just slipped it on. And walked out, but when she walked out everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she said with confusion

Hunny walked up to her and pulled her towards a mirror.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Look in the mirror you look sooo pretty!"

When Haruhi looked in the mirror, her breath simple escaped her body at what she saw. She could have sworn it wasn't even her. She was in a long sleeved light blue dress that went a little bit past her knees and a white long sleeved sweater that ended at the bottom of her ribcage. Nothing was too tight but you were able to see her curves.

"O my god…" Haruhi trailed of.

Mori was thinking the same thing, how pretty can not describe how she looks. Mori thought, he always had a crush on her. Ever since she started coming to the host club, but at some point in time. That crush became into something more. That something became into love. Yes he loves the small brown haired girl, everything about her he loved. From her clumsiness, to her sparkling brown eyes. But she was in love with Tamaki…Right? At least that's what Hikaru and Karu keep telling him, but since when dose he listen to those shady twins? But for all he knows they could be right.

"O my sparkling daughter you look absolutely radiant, beautiful, amazingly amazing! Let daddy do your hair, it wont take to long please!"

As soon as Haruhi heard Tamaki say that, she remembered what she had to do. She shook her head she had to go and get that stuff done.

"No sempi. I have to do things and I have to go do them now." She turns towards Hikaru and Karu. And raps her skinny little arms around them both.

"Thank you both…this dress is amazing. But I really have to go." They rap their arms around and say 'no problem' and right then and their, Mori gets jealous. Even if it's for a split second he got very jealous, he wished that those skinny arms were around him! He wishes she was hugging him! He also wished that she was dating him…

At that Haruhi grabbed her bag and walked out the door with a slight wave of the hand and a 'good bye.' After Haruhi left the boys of Ouran high school host club talked aimlessly since none of them wanted to go home just yet. They stayed their talking about god knows what, because Mori was not paying attention. But was daydreaming about Haruhi and how amazingly amazing she looked in that dress.

After a while he noticed that he was starring into space so he reached into his bag, to get a book when his hand found no book he turned to Hunny **(A/N: I don't know how to spell his real name)**

"I am going to the library, ill meet you at home." He said with his usual tone.

"Ok Takashi!" Hunny said with his usually happy and cheery voice. And with that Mori walked out, not knowing who he would meet their and what would happen.

_**Ok so I know that the cliff hanger kind of sucked but it was the best I could do. I have not done a lot of cliff hangers before; actually this is my first one. Anyway if you review you get 2 chapters per week if you don't review you get one chapter per week. Either way you get a chapter but I like it when people review because when you review you get more chapters, when you get more chapters your happy and when someone's happy a penguin Is born! So review for the penguins. **_

_**Middlechildsyndrome**_


	2. Chapter 2 the accident part 2

_**Derp! Hey sooo… I made a new chapter today because I didn't want to just sit in bed, for once in my life I wanted to do something. Shocking right! So since I love you all I will upload and right a new chapter and just so you know you don't really have to read the authors' note unless it says "READ THIS".  So since I didn't put that on this one, you can just skip it for now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I always forget why I have to put this but even. O and you will see that I will put my self in a few stories or chapters, but I won't have a big part nor will I even matte in the plot.**_

_**Disclaimer: Though I don't own anything. Well I don't… **_

**Chapter 2:**

**The accident part 2!**

Mori exited the building and started heading towards the library, it was starting to rain so he pulled out his umbrella from his bag.

'I hope it doesn't thunder, for Haruhi's sake.' He though as he turned right, yes he remembered that she was afraid of thunder. He remembered everything about that girl, to her love of strawberries to her dislike of Tamaki always squishing her and hugging her 24/7. Although who could forget that, but that is beside the point. As Mori stopped walking he looked up and noticed that he was right in front of the library, ''that didn't take as long as I though'' he mumbled. The library was kind of mixed with a café them; it was a large building with most of it being a library and the rest of it being a café. Chairs, coffee tables, and couches were all over the place. For people who were reading or enjoying their favorite, chesses cake of choice.

Mori went inside the library/book store, he was well known here since he has been coming here ever since he was about 7. "Hi Mori!" said a little girl who was sitting in a little chair next to the check out place, her grandma a sweet old lady in her late 60s owned the library part of the place. "Hello Sabrina, how are you?" Mori said while pulling up a set next to the little girl, the girl had started coming her about 4 years ago and personally. Mori grew fond of her, she was a lot like Hunny, she was very short for a 15 year old, acted as if she was 7, loved sweets, and always had her stuffed dog named 'Frodo' with her at all times. "I am good, I just got out of school and I'm waiting for my nii-san to come and take me home." He brother owned the cooking part of the place. And was always in the kitchen. "Aaaa, ok don't cause anything mysterious." Mori said while putting the chair back, he started walking towards the romance section when he heard a little 'No promises' come from the little girl.

Mori always like romance novels for some odd reason, he couldn't put his finger on it. But something attracted him to them. Maybe because he always pictured the two main characters as himself and Haruhi. Oh how he wished for that to be true, for him to be her night in shining armor and for her to be a damsel in distress. He could just picture it. He did a lot of his thinking here at the library, and most of his thinking usually trailed along to Haruhi and how she is so sweet, kind, caring, loving, and beautiful.

The romance section is at the way back of the store, away from people and distractions. Nobody was noisy or loud so really nothing was here to distract him from his reading and thinking about himself and Haruhi. It was also kind of closed of by a bunch of bookshelves and behind that all were two bean bags chairs a little light and a small coffee table. Mori liked it here, the old lady said that people rarely go back their, but he liked it a lot. It was kind of closed of from everything ells and was very quaint and quiet. Mori grabbed a book and headed towards one of the bean bag chairs, but was stopped by a familiar face.

"Haruhi?" She looked up from her book that she was finishing up and was about to go get and start another one.

"Mori-sempi, what are you doing here?" He gave her a look saying **'I-could-ask-you-the-same-thing' **and Haruhi had learned to read his looks, and responded.

"I was hear to study but then I remembered it was Friday, so I started to finish up my book."

Haruhi left out the part were she had been fantasizing about herself and Mori- sempi. She has always loved him ever since she started the host club. She loved that he always looked out for his cousin, of how he can say so much just by looking at you, and yet say so little out loud. He is always so kind and caring towards her. She always wonder how is soft lips would feel agents hers. Or how soft his hair really was, she always came here after doing so shopping for food. She paid her attention back to her sempi.

"Aaa." Mori said while picking out a book and sitting in the other bean bag chair. After that it was complete silence, it was rather a comfortable silence. Rather than the silence that maybe Haruhi shudders in fear of the twins doing something not to bright. That type of silence made her scarred, but this kind of silence was comfortable and pleasant.

Haruhi wished that she was sitting in Mori's lap, while reading her book. She wished that they could be together right now…She would have asked him on a date, but she was not sure that he felt the same way about her. If only she did then Haruhi and Mori would be on a date at the library, Instead of meeting each other here on coincident. But as soon as Haruhi though that a loud soundtrack of thunder ran though out the sky. And scarred Haruhi so much that she (latterly) jumped on Mori's lap and buried her face in his chest and started to cry. Mori rapped a protective arm around her waist, pulling her more towards his chest. And started to stroke her hair, while whispering calming words and cooing in her ear. Trying to calm her down, Mori loved holding her in his arms. And what might have seemed like a life time of holding Haruhi, (which in reality was only what like 30 minutes.) then Mori did what had to be done.

He picked up Haruhi, grabbed his bag, grabbed her bag, draped his big black jacket around them both and ran out of the store, ignoring the strange looks he got from people. He knew this area pretty well and he knew how to get to her house from here. He could feel Haruhi rap her skinny little arms around his neck, pulling her up a little and started to kiss and nuzzle his neck. In appreciation and affection. Appreciation because he really didn't have to do all this, he could have just called her dad and left. And Affection because this is one of the things she loved about Mori, he was willing to help people that were in any trouble. Mori was a block away from Haruhi's apartment building; he looked both ways, and saw no cars coming so he ran across the street to her home. Not noticing the drunken driver speeding his way down the rode.

All Haruhi felt was being dropped something snapping, a grunt kind of noise and a fait scream say 'Call 911 now!' after that she blacked out from pain that was coming from her right leg and left arm. And then she blacked out.

**I just finished a chapter! I just finished a chapter! And now I' going to kill some zombies on my brothers x-box later review.**

**Middlechildsyndrome**


	3. love in apologizes

_**Yo so I'm back with a brand new track! (By track I mean story) and I got everybody rolling back! Sorry I just had ice cream and pixy sticks and I am hyper.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't know why people would even think I own ouran high school host club, I had to beg to get ticket money. For last nights dance.**_

**Chapter 3:**

**Love in apologies **

When Haruhi woke, she was met with a white sealing. Not much memory of what happened. She tried to call out, but she a small tube going down her thought. She looked down to see that she was in a hospital bed tucked in tightly, Haruhi's mined couldn't register where she was for about 6 minutes…The she found 'Get well soon' balloons all over the place, Haruhi finally knew ware she was…She was in a hospital, although she couldn't remember why she was in here. Haruhi looked to the right of her self and was shocked to see Tamaki in Kyoya's lap, sleeping soundly. Haruhi softly smiled. Haruhi though and looked to her right, and saw her father Ranka sleeping peacefully on one of the chairs set aside. The twins sitting on the chairs in front of her on the far side of the wall, Hikaru was obviously comforting kaoru because their arms and legs were intertwined, and Kaoru had his head resting on Hikaru's neck. Honey was sitting right next to Haruhi with his head on the bed…Mori was here to, he was resting on a wall not to far from Haruhi's hospital bed. She looked at him up and down, noticing that his right arm and right leg were in a cast 'he should be elevating his arm and leg.' She thought not caring that one of her ribs is cracked. Well she couldn't really tell that, but her leg and arm are clearly in a brace.

She really didn't want to wake Honey-sempi, but it was the only way to tell everybody she was awake. She could use the pen, which was sitting on a table not to far from her and throw it at her dad or something, but that would be rude. So she decided to just wake up Honey-sempi. She put her injured and stiff arm on his shoulder and shook him awake. He opened his eyes and blinked the sleepiness out of them, he tried to focuses his eyes but it took him longer then he would have thought. But when he was able to see the first thing he saw was…

"HARU-CHAN!'' He said while jumping up and down, waking the others without even noticing it. After he said that, she was ambushed with like questions like 'Are you in any pain?' Or 'Can you breathe easily?' Haruhi didn't want them to worry, so she grabbed the pen of the little pen and started to right on her hand saying.

'**I'm alright guys, but why am I here and can you get these tubes out of me please' **and as soon as she said that, Tamaki and Ranka raced each other to find the doctor. Kaoru and Hikaru went with them for some odd reason. The only two people left were Mori and Honey. So she turned back towards the table finally noticing the Paper pad on it. She grabbed the pad and started to right on it. **'Hi Honey, Hi Mori-sempi can you explain what happened please?'** Honey's eyes started to tear up, and not soon after he started to ball his eyes out.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Takashi was walking you home from the library, and then this guy was drinking the stuff that Takashi said I shouldn't touch. And then he was going real fast down the rode…And (sniffle)…a-and..." Honey tried to finish his but couldn't, all he could do is ball his eyes out while holding Haruhi's hand. Although he didn't need to finish, because Haruhi started to remember what happened….The car…..The crash….The screaming….O my god…..I was in a car crash! But I wasn't alone Mori was their to…

Haruhi needed to talk to her sempi about everything and anything about last night….or how many days she has been out. She gave Mori a look saying **'I-need-to-talk-to-you.'** Mori understood and walked towards Honey.

"Honey I need to talk to Haruhi." Honey understood and left the hospital room. After he left Haruhi started to right on the paper pad. **'Mori-sempi….did you get your broken arm and leg because of the crash?' **Mori nodded his head while sitting on the bed.** 'That means…' **Haruhi couldn't finish…She couldn't …..She has hurt the person she loves the most, if it wasn't for her stupid fear of lightning. Then he wouldn't be in a cast…Haruhi flung herself into Mori raping her uninjured arm around his waist, and buried her face in his neck. She was crying, crying her eyes out because she felt responsible for all of this. Mori rapped his arms around Haruhi's small frame, he hated when she cried. It made him feel so depressed.

"No." Mori said while pushing her off a little, but just enough to see her face. Taking her by the shoulders.

"Haruhi you did not cause this, none of this is your fault-"

"**Yes it is."** She rough while interrupting him, avoiding his gaze.

"**All of it, it my faults if I haven't have been so afraid of lightning…Then this wouldn't have happened….All my fault…all my…"** Mori had to stop her from blaming her self, so he did the thing that he has wanted to do ever since he started to develop feelings towards the girl. He grabbed her pad and pen flung it across the room, lifted her chin, and took the tube out of her moth. _**(A/N: Don't ask me how he did it he just did)**_ And … Kissed her, but not an ordinary kiss… This kiss was filled with all of the love and care he had about her, also the pain and sorrow he had when he first saw her in the hospital bed looking as pail as ever. So much love was put in it Haruhi's eyes widened for a little, but then fluttered close, and leaned into the kiss. Putting as much love and passion in it was Mori did… But the kiss was to end too soon because they heard foot steps coming towards the room, and with that Mori pulled away put the tube into Haruhi's moth,_** (A/N: Again don't ask me if it is possible I don't know.) **_and went back to leaning against the wall.

Not even two seconds later Tamaki and Ranka ran into the room followed buy the doctor, the twins, and Honey. The doctors took a light and shun it in Haruhi's eyes to see if they would react properly; the he tilted her chin up a little and took the tube out. After that he. After that he started to ask the stranded questions that a doctor needs to ask, like 'Do you know were you are?' or 'Are you in any pain?'

Haruhi only shook or nodded her head, that's only because she was still thinking about the kiss she just shared with Mori. And how it blew her away and everything was just so perfect at that exact moment.

_**Finally that's done it took me forever; I had righter's block for a couple of hours. But then it unblocked. But then my computer froze so I got really mad and stuff. Any way if you review a baby panda will be born, and if a baby panda is born it will make me happy. And I only right chapters if I am happy so review for the pandas!**_

_**Middlechildsyndrome **_


End file.
